


to turn back the clock

by daughter_of_death



Series: letters home [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, They talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: letters home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493
Kudos: 10





	1. from harry

To Cedric 

There is so much of what happened that should have never have. You aren't a spare, Cedric. You should’ve never died. You should have pulled through. 

I know that there isn't anything I can do to change what’s happened. I can never fix it, or turn back the clock, but I can say what needs to be said. 

I am so sorry. So many people have died for me, and I never wanted anyone to. if I could fix it, I would. 

I wish that you could have grown up. I wish that your dad didn't lose his son. I wish that Voldemort never came back. 

I wish I could have saved you.

\- Harry.


	2. from cedric

For Harry.

I’m at peace, Harry. It's time for you to find it for yourself, too.

\- Cedric.


End file.
